The Deer's New Groove
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". It will be on YouTube. Cast: *''Kuzco (Human) - Bambi (Bambi)'' *''Theme Song Guy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''1st Guard - Randall (Monsters Inc)'' *''Old Man - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood)'' *''Man for Bride Choosing - Reggie (Free Birds)'' *''Brides - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood), Giselle (Open Season), Gloria (Madagascar) and Dory (Finding Nemo)'' *''Pacha - Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog)'' *''2nd Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2)'' *''Yzma - Shenzi (The Lion King)'' *''Kronk - Blu (Rio)'' *''Peasant near Yzma - Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Announcer for Pacha - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Kuzco (Llama) - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Misty The Llama -Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Iago (Aladdin)'' *''Chicha - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic)'' *''Chaca -Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) '' *''Tipo - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Bucky the Squirrel - RJ (Over The Hedge)'' *''Jaguars - Lionesses (The Lion King)'' *''Crocodiles - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Bird Bingo - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Waitress - Eva (The Penguins Of Madagascar(2014))'' *''Man giving thumbs up - Jake (Free Birds)'' *''Chef - Po (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Birthday singers - Birds (Rio)'' *''Llamas - Various Mice'' *''2 Men at Checkboard - Nico and Pedro (Rio)'' *''Woman with Pinata - Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Children with Pinata - Young Simba, Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2)'' *''Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood)'' *''Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Guard in Lizard Form - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Guard in Ostrich Form - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run)'' *''Guard in Octopus Form -Marlin (Finding Nemo)'' *''Guard in Gorilla Form - The Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' *''Guard in Cow Form - Heimlich (A Bug's Life)'' *''Kuzco (Turtle) - Mike (Monsters Inc.)'' *''Kuzco (Bird) - Nigel (Finding Nemo)'' *''Kuzco (Whale) - Einstein (Oliver and Company)'' *''Yzma (Cat) - Flower (Bambi)'' *''3rd Guard - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Bouncing Owner - Pascal (Tangled)'' ''Scenes: *The Deer's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World"'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 2 - Courage's Arrival/The Deer's Advisor'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 3 - Bambitopia'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 4 - Shenzi's Revenge'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 7 - Courage Returns Home'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Mouse!'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Courage to the Rescue'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 14 - A Mouse Alone/Friends, Finally'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Courage's House'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 17 - Shenzi Confronts Bambi/Bernard'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 19 - Shenzi's Skunk Form'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me")'' *''The Deer's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2)'' Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection